Windows
by a cold day in december
Summary: Austin, Ally and their midnight rendezvous. / AustinAlly established relationship. one shot. complete.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **Hello everyone, hope you like this! :)

* * *

**Windows**

* * *

;;;

Austin had always liked climbing up to Ally's window.

It was a statement of a fact, he just did. It made him feel like some sort of secret spy, or a super hero.

Seeing her then was always his favourite part of the day.

He'd look at her in the moonlight, neither bothering to turn the light on. She looked so pretty in the low light. Special, even. Like an angel.

Ally's dad didn't seem to mind. Countless times he'd entered his daughter's room to check on her, and found the blonde boy sleeping at the foot of her double bed. He was usually too tired to make the trek back home after visiting his best friend. Lester would just smile with a fond shake of his head and leave the room.

There were many occasions he would go to see her, for any reason and every reason, just as an excuse to spend more time with her.

Honestly, Austin was just glad there was an easily climbable tree planted right next to her window.

;;;

_(Ice cream)_

"Ally, I'm outside, open the window." Austin says into the phone.

"What're you doing here?" She chirps back as he hears an unlocking sound. He smiles triumphantly and begins to climb, cradling the phone between his neck and his shoulder blade.

"Who else would I want to spend the first day of summer with?" He says, pausing awkwardly to hoist himself up onto a branch.

"Technically it's night time now." Ally says with a smile and a glance toward her clock, reading 10:42PM.

Austin rolls his eyes as he starts to shimmy along the branch that leads to her window.

She opens the window as he gets closer, leaning her elbows on the sill and her chin in her palms.

"Hello." Ally says sweetly and he replies with a _hello_ of his own. Austin leans down to kiss her and relishes in the softness of her lips.

Once he's safely through the window, something Ally insists he must be before they pretty much do anything, she notices the bit of rope tied to his waist.

"Um Austin?" She asks from where she stands. He crosses to the middle of the room to join her, wrapping his arms loosely around her shoulders.

"Hm?"

"What's this?" She asks innocently, fiddling with the rope and feeling the rough texture against her skin.

"Oh yeah!" Austin exclaims, and rushes back to the window. He pulls for a minute or so before a cooler comes into Ally's line of vision.

"What—" Ally starts to say but is cut off by Austin's words accompanied by a large grin.

"Ice cream." He says simply. "I wanted to eat some ice cream and enjoy my girlfriend's company at the same time."

"You're crazy." She says seriously, but he sees the upwards tilt of her mouth clear enough.

"Maybe," Austin says, "But you still love me." He hands her a spoon and produces a tub of fruity mint swirl from the cooler.

Her eyes are alight with glee as he takes off the lid and she digs in her spoon.

After promptly groaning around the first taste in pleasure, Austin chuckles at his girlfriend's display.

"How did I get lucky enough to have you, huh?" Austin asks with warm smile.

"I should probably be asking you that question." Ally says and offers him a lick of her spoon. He obliges.

"Nah, I'm definitely the lucky one."

;;;

_(Owen)_

"Austin," He hears her sniffles as loudly as he would if he were sitting right next to her. "Please, I need—" She cuts off to inhale; a very shaky intake of breath. "I need you to come over please..."

"Be there in ten." He says and runs the way to her house, he doesn't even ask what's wrong, but figures she'll tell him when he arrives.

He climbs the tree faster than he's ever done before, even faster than the time she called and asked him if they could make out.

Austin smiles at the memory, but promptly shakes his head to clear it. Now is not the time.

The window is already open as he snakes through and joins her on the bed, immediately wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey." She says before blowing her nose.

"Hi." A tear slips down her face and he wipes it with the pad of his thumb. "Why's my favourite girl so sad, huh?"

"Owen passed away." She says and looks at him for the first time, her eyes red and watery.

"Oh Ally, I'm sorry." Austin mumbles, giving her a squeeze, he knows how much she had loved that troublesome bird.

"He said something, y'know, before." She inhales loudly.

"What did he say?" He asks, resting his head on top of hers, feeling her soft hair under his chin. Her knees knock into his as their crossed legs collide and she takes some comfort from it.

"He said he loved me, and thank you."

"He always was a clever bird, that one." Ally can feel his smile from the way his chin moves on top of her head.

"Yeah." She's still shaking a little bit but she's all cried out for now. "I loved him a lot."

"I know Ally, I know."

They sit in silence for what seems like the longest time, just holding each other, the tick of the clock being the only sound.

"Let's lie down." Austin whispers and pulls her back toward his chest as he settles himself on her fluffy pillows.

His palm splays out on her waist and then holds her hip firmly with his left hand. Ally sighs contentedly.

"I love it when you do that." Austin knows, when Ally's sad, she even more honest than usual. "It's like a reminder that you're there, and you're real, and you love me enough to hold me close."

"Of course I do." Austin says and plants as kiss to the back of her neck, exposed where her hair has fallen to the side.

"Thank you for loving me, Austin." Ally mutters sleepily, he can hear the warmth in her voice, like syrup on pancakes.

"Trust me, Ally, there's nothing else I'd rather do."

;;;

_(Song)_

Ally's up late, writing a song that needs to be done as soon as possible. She's stressing out a tad more than necessary, and grips her scalp in an effort to release some of the pressure in her head.

The songbook before her doesn't seem to have enough pages as she flips through it. Ally tugs at the tank top of her pyjama set irritably as she tries desperately to think of a bridge.

Tapping at her window brings her out of her daze, and she turns to see Austin's face, bright and alive in the moonlight. His hair looks almost golden, and she smiles at him before walking over to open the window.

"We have _got_ to stop meeting like this." She says jokingly as he clambers through.

"Yeah well, what can I say, we're obviously just attracted to each other."

He sends her a wink before surveying the room, noticing her open book and the litter of scrunched up paper strewn across the floor.

"Having trouble with the song, are we?" He asks, taking her hand in his and playing with her fingers.

She watches him and feels the happiness almost swell up inside her as if it were tangible. "A little."

"Do you think I could help?" His eyes meet hers and she loves the love she finds there.

"Maybe." Ally leads him over to the piano on the far side of her room, similar to that of the practice room, and sits down.

He follows suit, quickly picking up the sheet music.

Their thighs are pressed together and neither will admit the wonderful feeling it gives them.

"It might be a long night." Ally sighs and resists the urge to cradle her head in her hands, her mind once again returned to unfound melodies and the song lyrics that evade her.

Aston kisses her forehead and gives a small smile. "S'okay, there's no where else I'd rather be."

;;;

_(Film)_

Her bed is warm as they lay under the covers, legs outstretched and focused on the film playing in front of them.

Ally leans into his side purely because she can and he looks down at her, almost going cross eyed in the process and grins.

"Well that was nice." She says as the credits roll and Austin's head lolls to the side, leaning on hers.

The contact still makes her smile.

"Yeah, yeah it was."

Austin picks up a gummy bear from the bag on his lap and pops it into his mouth. She takes one, and attempts to throw it into her mouth. He grabs it out of the air before she has the chance to eat it.

"Hey!" She giggles and watches him chew smugly.

"Hey yourself." He says grinning and bumps their shoulders.

Ally feels tempted to burrow into his embrace, hold on to the warmth of his body and never let go, but she can't tonight.

"You'd better get going." Ally sighs in displeasure. "Your mother made you promise you'd actually come home tonight."

"Yeah, I remember." He states equally sadly.

Austin removes the duvet and slides off of the bed, missing Ally's warmth already. She drags herself out too, as he slips on his shoes and slowly opens the window.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Her voice is forlorn and Austin almost melts at those puppy-dog eyes.

"Me either." He breathes out. "But I promised, so."

"Yeah, yeah I know..." Ally trails off. "See you tomorrow?" She asks hopefully.

"You know it!" He says, a little more brightly and boops her nose. She's ready to scold him but he's already out of the window and onto the branch.

He leans his head back in for a kiss and she gives him one, cupping her hands delicately around his face.

"Bye Austin." Ally says after pulling away, knowing he likes to have the last word.

"Bye Ally." He gets ready to jump down but turns back to her at the last second, just as she's beginning to shut the window.

"Hey Ally?" He calls. Ally looks up from where she'd been fiddling with the window latch.

"Yeah, Austin?"

"Miss you." He says, smiling.

"Miss you too." She's sure she's grinning like the lovesick teenager she is.

"Love you." Austin says again in the same tone.

"Love you too." She reiterates fondly.

Satisfied, he jumps down from the tree. Before he leaves, he turns to see her watching him from the window. She waves shyly.

Austin decides to shout out one last thing before he goes. "I'll always come back to your window, Ally, and don't you forget it."

* * *

**A/N: **Hi! Just something cute I've been wanting to write since I've had a fixation with the sneaking-through-a-window idea lately. Hope it was an enjoyable read. :)

**Don't forget to review, I could do with some cheering up, if you could spare a minute! **


End file.
